<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Flaws and all by writingformadderton</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23629273">Flaws and all</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingformadderton/pseuds/writingformadderton'>writingformadderton</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Taron Egerton - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Clinging, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Insecurity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:28:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,186</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23629273</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingformadderton/pseuds/writingformadderton</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Whenever you have a bad day, you start overthinking things you hate about yourself. This time you decide to ask Taron what he thinks about it and he quickly shows you how much he loves all of your “flaws”.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Taron Egerton/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Flaws and all</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You sit on your large dark blue sofa in your living room, holding a cup of green iced tea. Grabbing the blanket, you wrap it around you tight to keep warm. You stare out the window and into the stormy night of your hometown. If there’s one thing you loved most, it was the rainy days in your favorite season; fall.</p>
<p>Strangely though, even your favorite weather condition isn’t enough to lift your spirits, and that upsets you even more. Today, your insecurities decided to creep up and consume your mind completely. Although Taron would be home soon and you planned to have a good day together without any worries, there’s still a nagging feeling in the back of your mind. Your eyes wander to the window again and you sigh silently. You focus on the pattern of the drops on your window, calming your nerves enough for now.</p>
<p>Still feeling cold, you pull down the sleeves of your grey NASA sweatshirt. With a heavy sigh, you sink down into the sofa a bit, attempting to hide from the world. Slowly, you take a sip of your iced tea and stare out at the rain, watching the rain drops stream down the glass. The quiet atmosphere makes you sleepy.</p>
<p>Putting your cup down, you tuck your legs up and wraps your arms around them. You close your eyes and rest your chin on your knees, slowly relaxing. The steady sound of the rain lulls you into a light sleep. </p>
<p>You do not open your eyes when you hear the key in the lock or when he walks into your home. He makes his way towards you and you can hear him chuckle quietly. Taron leans down and plants a wet kiss on your forehead. A drop escapes his skin and falls down onto your face, making you open your eyes. “You are making me wet.” you mumble, not being able to keep in your giggle. </p>
<p>Taron’s beautiful blueish green eyes shine brightly as he looks down at you. “I’m sorry. I just had to give my beautiful babygirl a kiss.” He smiles softly. <br/>His hair is wet and his clothes are completely soaked. You can see his trained torso through his grey T-shirt that’s sticking to his body. Looks like he forgot his umbrella again. Tiny water droplets coat his eyelashes and face. Even when he’s a soaking mess, your boyfriend looks stunning. Sometimes, you still can’t believe he ended up with you. </p>
<p>Taron walks upstairs to change and you close your eyes again, enjoying the silence and the soft taps of the rain. When you focus on that, it almost feels similar to being at the beach, hearing the waves crash against each other. You imagine digging your feet into the soft sand and feeling the soft breeze dance through your hair. The waves rolling onto the beach and meeting your feet. </p>
<p>T stands in the doorframe and rubs his hair dry with a towel. It looks a mess once he finishes, but it’s the last thing on his mind at the moment. He walks over to the sofa and sits down beside you. “Come here, baby.” He says grinning and reaches out for you. </p>
<p>You scoot nearer and he wraps his arm around you. He strokes your brunette and blond hair while holding you close. You revel in the feeling of sitting here with him and cuddling, but that feeling came back. And it came full force. You couldn’t take it anymore. “Taron, can I ask you something?” You ask after a while and he hums agreeing. </p>
<p>You sit up straight and create a small distance between you two. Taron notices and confusion covers his features. “Are you okay?” he asks, worry in his tone as he observes your uncomfortable expression. </p>
<p>You’re honestly scared to ask the question, but even more afraid of his answer. It’s created a dread in your mind that’s affected you for far too long. “Do you think I’m too clingy?” Taron shakes his head immediately and wants to take your hand, but you pull back. “Be honest with me, please.” You plead with sad eyes. If there’s one thing you know best, it’s the feeling of clinginess. It can be annoying and suffocating, but it can also make you feel wanted and worthy. But knowing you are clingy for someone yourself makes you feel like a burden. </p>
<p>Taron takes a deep breath and tries to hold your hand again, this time you let him. His thumbs fondle gently over your knuckles. “My love, let me tell you something. I absolutely adore your clinginess and I don’t mind it at all. You make me feel like your protector and like you need me. I know you don’t need me, but it’s a side of you I really adore.” He looks so deeply into your blue and green eyes that you just can’t not believe his words. </p>
<p>“And what about me constantly crying over little things?” You ask and avoid his gaze, feeling insecurity creep in again. You’re a very emotional person, so you tend to shed some tears more often than most. Whether happy or sad or painful memories, your eyes were bound to well up. </p>
<p>Taron lets out an almost silent sigh and squeezes your hands. “It’s so cute. You have such a big, loving heart and it shows through your tears. I know you don’t like it very much, but I love it. It makes you more human than most people.” He states and gently rubs your back. “And your eyes are so stunning when you cry.” For some reason, your eyes become a deep green when you cry. You don’t know why it happens, but it’s something special. </p>
<p>“But what-“ Your boyfriend cuts you off with a sweet kiss on your lips, his tongue sliding into your mouth automatically. </p>
<p>“Baby, I love absolutely everything about you.” He pulls back quickly to speak before kissing you again. “I love your cute round shaped face, your big loving heart, your tears of sorrow and joy and damn it I love it when you’re clingy.” Taron says firmly and cups your face, leaning his forehead against yours. “I love you. Flaws and all.” He whispers and you smile. </p>
<p>“I love you too.” You whisper back as relief washes over you. Taron loves you despite all your flaws. Your eyes brim with tears and he giggles when he sees. He tells you they are beautifully green now and you can’t hide your smile, making his heart beat fast in his chest. </p>
<p>Both of you know it’s gonna take some time for you to become more self-confident and fearless. But it’s a road he was willing to take alongside you and help you climb a few mountains. Sometimes you’ll stumble or fall back down, but the most important thing is that you get back up. And with the right people by your side, it’s going to be a lot easier. The road to finding your happiness is long and full of twists and turns, but the strongest people have the toughest paths.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>